Neverending Story oder: Das Leben ist hart
by Azrael-911
Summary: Lässt sich schwer zusammenfassen diese Fic wird seeeeeeeehhhhhrrr lang. Hat aber nix mit Engeln uns so zu tun, wir schicken die Charas allesamt zur Schule und das läuft nicht ohne Probleme ab...
1. Default Chapter

Servuz!

Das ist unsere Neverending- Story. Warum sie so heißt, kann sich wohl jeder denken, der einigemaßen gut Englisch versteht. Für alle anderen: Sie hat bisher noch kein Ende, obwohl sie schon recht lang ist.

Für alle, die denken, sie lesen gleich eine AS-Story mit Engeln und so n töht: Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, Sie hat mit der eigentlichen AS- Story NICHTS zu tun. Wir haben uns nur die Charas ausgeliehen und ein bisschen ihre Charaktereigenschaften verunstaltet. Bei den 1000 Charas, die wir sonst noch so eingebaut haben, verliert man schnell den Überblick, deswegen haben wir uns entschlossen, vor jedem Kapitel 2 Charas vorzustellen, da sie wirklich komplett anders als im Manga sind. Als erstes gibts Setsuna und Raziel.

Setsuna: Völlig verpeilter Engländer, mit dem Orientierungssinn eines Betrunkenen. Überlebt nur mit vieeeeel Glück den ersten Schultag, besser gesagt: Er hats jeden Tag so schwer...armer Junge. Die Story sollte eigentlich aus seiner Sicht geschrieben werden, aber da hat uns deren Eigendynamik einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er fängt NICHTS mit seiner Schwester an, weil uns das zu affig war.

Raziel: Eine Runde Mitleid... Warum, erfahrt ihr später. Er ist älter als im Manga, zu Beginn 17. Wir haben ihn und Kato einfach mal zu Brüdern gemacht, weil... musste einfach sein. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht uns das. Raziel hat öfters eine zu groß geratene Klappe, ist hyperintelligent, macht zum Ausgleich gegen seine Familie Karate, ist aber ansonsten ein "Normaler" Oberschüler, außerdem versucht er, sich aus allem rauszuhalten... Jaja seine Intelligenz machts möglich.

So das waren die Beschreibungen. Beim nächsten Mal gibts Kato und Kira(freu) Und jetzt gehts los...

P. S.: Wir haben das deutsche Schulsystem genommen, da es sonst auch mit dem Alter etwas eng geworden wäre... Außerdem kennen wir das japanische nicht gut genug!

Viel Spaß und schreibt bitte Kommis, ob es euch gefällt, wenn nicht auch, sonst geht es nicht weiter!

Azrael und Luina

Tokyo ist groß- oder: Schule kann ganz schön gefährlich sein...  
  
Setsuna fluchte. Sein erster Tag in Tokyo und er hatte sich direkt verlaufen.

„Eigentlich kein Wunder", überlegte er, „Tokyo ist ja auch eine der größten Städte der Welt, zumindest, wenn mein ehemaliger Erdkundelehrer in England Recht hatte?!"Er seufzte. Als er seiner alten Klasse erzählt hatte, dass er nach Japan ziehen würde, hatten seine Freunde eine Abschiedsparty geschmissen, wo er soviel getrunken hatte, dass er immer noch ein paar Promille im Blut haben musste. Und jetzt stand er da, irgendwo mitten in Japans Hauptstadt und hatte keine Ahnung wohin. Er beschloss, irgendwo nach dem Weg zu fragen und ging in die Eisdiele gegenüber. Es war viel los und Setsuna stand hilflos mitten im Raum. Da kam ein blonder Junge auf ihn zu, der etwa in seinem Alter sein musste.

„Hallo, suchst du was?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich hab mich total verlaufen. Vielleicht könntest du mir helfen?" Er fragte den Jungen nach dem Stadtteil in den er musste.

„Du hast Glück, ich wohn da ganz in der Nähe. Ich hab jetzt sowieso frei, wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen."

„Arbeitest du etwa hier?"

„Ja, was dagegen? Das ist ganz schön stressig. Besonders heute, wie du ja siehst."Setsuna nickte, als er die ganzen Leute sah.

„Ich heiß übrigens Raziel.", sagte der Junge.

„Aha, Setsuna Mudo." Der Junge hatte, aus Setsunas Sicht, zwar einen komischen Namen, schien aber ansonsten ganz nett zu sein. Sie gingen los. Auf dem Weg nach Hause erzählte Setsuna, wie er in Japan gelandet war.

„Meine Mutter ist Engländerin und mein Vater Japaner. Er war beruflich in England und hat da auch meine Mutter kennen gelernt. Ein Jahr später waren sie verheiratet, deshalb bin ich zweisprachig aufgewachsen. Vor einem Monat hat mein Vater dann ein Jobangebot bekommen. Also bin ich hier und hab mich direkt verlaufen. Wie immer."Er lachte und Raziel fragte: „Warum wie immer?"

„Mein Orientierungssinn ist gleich Null."

„Es muss schwer sein, sich von allen Freunden zu trennen."

„Ach es geht eigentlich. Wir können uns ja in den Ferien besuchen."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Könnte nur auf Dauer etwas teuer werden. Ach egal. Wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, such ich mir eh n Job, der gaaaanz weit weg von hier ist. Hier ist es mir zu gefährlich."

„Warum?"

„Es gibt wohl einiges, das du wissen solltest, v.a. wenn du deinen Schulabschluss überleben willst."

„Hä?"Raziel hatte so ernst gesprochen, dass Setsuna ein komisches Gefühl bekam. Raziel erzählte weiter: „In dieser Gegend sollte man bestimmten Leuten aus dem Weg gehen. Na ja, eigentlich allen unter 25."

„Wenn du mich verarschen willst, musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre verarsche, aber ich mein das völlig ernst. Hier gibt es 2 Parteien, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich gegenseitig auszulöschen. Da sind einmal die Red Devils und auf der anderen Seite die Black Angels. Beide sind sehr gefährlich, vor allem, wenn man sie reizt."

„Na toll. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, wäre ich in London geblieben. Was ist denn mit dir? Gehörst du auch irgendwo zu?"

„Na ja. Eher gezwungenermaßen, das heißt... nicht direkt. Für die Black Angels gehöre ich zu den Red Devils, da mein älterer Bruder deren Anführer ist. Ich versuche aber immer, mich da rauszuhalten. Yue, mein Bruder, saß schon mal wegen Körperverletzung im Knast."

„Aha.", mehr konnte Setsuna dazu nicht sagen. Er war viel zu verwirrt. Raziel lachte leise.

„Keine Sorge. Normalerweise gehören seine Opfer zu den Black Angels. Auf welche Schule gehst du eigentlich?" Setsuna musste kurz nachdenken und sagte es Raziel.

„Aha. Und weißt du, wie du da hinkommst?", fragte Raziel. Setsuna zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nöö, keine Ahnung."

„Dachte ich mir. Ich geh auf die gleiche Schule. Wenn du morgen um halb 8 bei der Bäckerei da vorne bist, können wir zusammen hingehen." Raziel deutete auf einen kleinen Bäckerladen an der Ecke. 5 Minuten später waren sie bei Setsuna angekommen und Raziel verabschiedete sich. Setsuna bedankte sich noch kurz und ging hoch.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er die Frage, die sein Vater ihm stellte, gar nicht hörte.

„SETSUNA!!!", rief seine Schwester Sara. „DU WURDEST WAS GEFRAGT!"

„Hä? Was?"Sein Vater wiederholte die Frage.

"Wie war's?"

„Och ähhh,...ganz nett."

„Ganz nett.", äffte Sara ihn nach.

„Geht's nicht auch etwas ausführlicher?", fragte seine Mutter. „Erzähl doch mal, hast du schon ein paar Leute kennen gelernt?"

„Zum Glück noch nicht so viele Bewohner dieses Viertels.", dachte Setsuna und antwortete: „Ja, eine Jungen, der etwa so alt ist wie ich. Er geht auf die gleiche Schule und will mir morgen den Weg dahin zeigen."

„Das ist ja toll. Vielleicht werdet ihr ja sogar Freunde!", rief seine Mutter begeistert.

„Und wie heißt er?", fragte Sara.

„Raziel."

„Was muss der grausame Eltern haben. Der ist ja gestraft fürs Leben. Wie heißt er denn weiter?"

„Keine Ahnung, interessiert mich auch eigentlich nicht."

„Und wie sieht er aus?"

„Etwa so groß wie ich, blonde Haare... Hey, warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

„Nur so."

„Ist ja auch egal. Ich muss jetzt 'n paar E-Mails verschicken." Setsuna knallte seine Zimmertür zu und stellte den Computer an. Während er wartete, bis die Internetverbindung stand, überlegte er, was Mike, sein bester Freund, wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, in welcher Gegend Setsuna gelandet war.

„Na ja, er erfährt es ja jetzt.", dachte Setsuna und begann, die Mail zu schreiben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war er pünktlich an der Bäckerei und sah skeptisch an sich runter.

„Na ja, nicht gerade trendy, aber besser als in England.", dachte er, als er die Schuluniform betrachtete. Vor allem die der Mädchen fand er besser. Sara hatte darauf bestanden, ihn zu begleiten und da sie auch auf seiner Schule war, konnte er es ihr kaum verbieten. Setsuna musterte sie unauffällig. In dem kurzen Faltenrock sah sie richtig süß aus. Endlich kam auch Raziel und entschuldigte sich erst mal.

„Sorry! Mein Bruder hat Stress gemacht. Zum Glück fährt er mit dem Auto."

„Nimmt er dich nicht mit, oder ist er auf einer anderen Schule?", fragte Setsuna.

„Nee, leider nicht. Aber er würde mich eh nicht mitnehmen, ich glaube, er wäre froh, wenn mich die Angels erwischen."

„ÄHEM!", machte sich Sara bemerkbar.

„Ach ja! Raziel, das ist Sara, meine kleine Schwester. Sie kommt in die 10, ist also ein Jahr unter uns.", stellte Setsuna sie vor.

„Nee, ach. Ich bin zwar kein Mathegenie, aber darauf wäre ich auch alleine gekommen. Hi Sara." Sie waren inzwischen an der Schule angekommen und kamen gerade noch pünktlich zur 1. Stunde. Auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum erklärte Raziel Setsuna das Klassensystem. Die Stufe war in 3 Kerngruppen aufgeteilt, die die Pflichtfächer zusammen hatten. Die anderen Fächer waren Kurse. In den ersten beiden Stunden lief nicht viel. Sie bekamen die Stundenpläne und nach einiger Verwirrung wusste jeder, wann er was wo hatte. Setsuna und Raziel hatten fast alle Kurse zusammen.  
  
In der Pause fiel Setsuna ein blonder Junge aus der 13 auf. Er prügelte sich gerade mit einem rothaarigen Typen, der ein Schlangentattoo im Gesicht hatte. Ein Lehrer, mit mittelblonden, schulterlangen Haaren, ging dazwischen. Setsuna und Raziel waren inzwischen nah genug dran, um zu verstehen, was er sagte: „Ihr lernt es einfach nicht, da kann man predigen, wie man will. Mika- chan, du riskierst es noch, von der Schule zu fliegen Sevothtarte war da eindeutig. Das Gleiche gilt auch für dich Yue."

„Ach sie können mich mal kreuzweise..." Der Lehrer sah ihn zornfunkelnd an und siehe da, Yue hielt doch tatsächlich den Mund. Er und der rothaarige verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Und DAS DA, war dein Bruder?"Setsuna sah Raziel ungläubig an.

„Jep, wie er leibt und lebt. Sympathisch, nicht?"

„Ähh...ja. Und die anderen? Und wer ist überhaupt dieser Sevothtarte?"

„Der rothaarige Freak war Michael, er ist in der 13. und Anführer der Black Angels. Dieser Lehrer war Raphael- sensei. Er ist eigentlich Schularzt, darum dürfen wie ihn beim Vornamen nennen. Die Mädchen nennen ihn Raphie- kun, zumindest die, die er ‚untersucht' hat. Und Sevothtarte- sensei ist der Schulleiter. Du solltest dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen. Wenn er es nicht hört, nennen wir ihn nur Sefie, das ist kürzer."

„Ihr scheint ja nicht sehr viel Respekt vor ihm zu haben."

„Nun ja, wie man's nimmt. Eigentlich hat die ganze Schule Angst vor ihm. Er ist eben ein Arschloch."

„Aha. Und was hat es mit diesem Raphael auf sich?"

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du das wirklich nicht kapierst?!"

„Was denn?"

„Okay, pass auf. Schau dir mal die Mädchen da vorne an. Fällt dir irgendwas auf?"

„Ja, die schwärmen jemanden an. Und?" Raziel schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ich fass es nicht, der schnallt' s echt nicht. Jetzt guck dir doch mal an, wen die da so anschmachten." Setsuna sah zu den Mädchen und folgte ihren Blicken; sie landeten bei

„Raphael?", fragte er. „Moment und du meinst, seine Untersuchungen..."

„Genau, der Kandidat erhält 1000 Punkte. Raphael legt alle seine Patientinnen der Reihe nach flach, vorrausgesetzt sie haben 2 schlagende Argumente oder nen knackigen Hintern."

„Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Warum sagt denn keiner was? Das ist doch schließlich ne Schule und hier werden die Mädchen der Reihe nach vergewaltigt?"

„Mann. Bist. Du.Blöd. Sie werden nicht vergewaltigt. Sie wollen es doch selbst und sie scheinen es ja zu genießen."

„Ich dachte, der Typ ist auch Lehrer und Lehrer dürfen nichts mit Schülerinnen ..."

„Eigentlich ist er kein richtiger Lehrer, aber er übernimmt manchmal die Vertretung für Bio."

„Was auch sonst?", hörten sie eine fremde Stimme hinter sich. Sie gehörte einem braunhaarigen Jungen. „Die Anatomie der Frau- sein Lieblingsthema!" Setsuna sah den Jungen. Eindeutig, er hatte sich die Haare gefärbt.

„Miserabel", dachte er. Raziel grinste und stellte den Jungen vor.

„Das ist Aki. Er ist in der 12. und gehört zu den Devils. Aki, das ist Setsuna. Er ist neu hier und kommt aus England."

„Da haben sich deine Eltern ja einen schönen Wohnort ausgesucht.", meinte Aki, „Okay, ich hau ab. Kato hat ne schreckliche Laune und die will ich nicht unbedingt abkriegen. Und tschüss!"Er verschwand.

„Und wer ist jetzt wieder Kato?", wollte Setsuna wissen. „Wer wohl. Mein Bruder natürlich. Er hasst seinen Vornamen und lässt sich deswegen NUR mit seinem Nachnamen ansprechen."

„Aha." Setsunas Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Aki. Dieses Weichei sollte ein Red Devil sein. Bei dem Chef hatte er sich definitiv eine andere Sorte Mensch vorgestellt. Es klingelte und Raziel und Setsuna gingen wieder rein. Plötzlich kam ein älterer Junge um die Ecke und Setsuna, der ihn nicht gesehen hatte, rannte direkt in ihn hinein. Beide fielen auf den Boden, rappelten sich aber schnell wieder auf und Setsuna entschuldigte sich.

„Entschuldigung, ich hab dich nicht gesehen."Dann sah er sich den Typen näher an. Er hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare ( „Ist das jetzt IN?", dachte Setsuna) und trug eine Brille. Der andere musterte Setsuna ebenfalls und wandte sich dann an Raziel, als ob Setsuna es nicht wert wäre, von ihm beachtet zu werden.

„Hey Raziel! Was ist denn das für ein Penner?!" Setsuna wollte gerade zurückmeckern, aber Raziel schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Äh, das ist Setsuna Mudo. Tut mir wirklich Leid, nicht schlagen. Er ist noch neu hier und..."

„Kennt er die Regeln?"

„Ja, zumindest die wichtigsten, aber..."

„Dann erklär ihm gefälligst den Rest."

„Ja natürlich. Ähm Kira- sempai? Was war denn wieder zwischen Yue und Michael?"

„Geht dich zwar nichts an, aber... das übliche eben. ‚Raphie-kun' war natürlich wie immer auf Michaels Seite."

„Das war doch zu erwarten."Kira verschwand in einem Klassenraum.

„Und was war das jetzt schon wieder für einer?", fragte Setsuna gereizt.

„Das...war Sakuya Kira. Geht auch in die 13. Der kommt aus einer besseren Familie, wie du ja bemerkt hast."

„Eingebildeter Fatzke."

„Das solltest du ihm besser nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Er ist ja nicht immer so, nur wenn er nen schlechten Tag erwischt hat. Und in solchen Situationen wie eben, ist es besser, wenn du dich unterwürfig zeigst, dann tut er dir auch nix. Er hält nichts davon, Leute zu schlagen, wo er weiß, dass sie schwächer sind als er selbst. Es gibt nur 2 oder drei Ausnahmen und die hocken allesamt bei den Angels. Zumindest sind das die Ausnahmen die ich auch kenne."

„Ganz toll. Und was hat der mit deinem Bruder zu tun?"

„Ist sein bester Kumpel. Reiz ihn also nicht allzu häufig, sonst schlitzt er dich irgendwann noch auf."

„HÄ?"

„Nachmittags rennt er öfters mit seinem Katana durch die Gegend."

„Mit seinem WAS?"

„Sag mal, was weißt du eigentlich? Ein Katana ist ein japanisches Langschwert."

„Oh, aha." Inzwischen saßen sie im Klassenraum und der Lehrer kam rein. Er erinnerte sie nochmals daran, dass sie in der Oberstufe Verantwortung tragen mussten und Schlägereien oder ähnlichem aus dem Weg gehen sollten.

„Spitze!", dachte Setsuna, wenn sie mir jetzt auch noch verraten wie man das machen soll, würde ich ihren Rat glatt befolgen." Setsuna fiel auf, dass der Lehrer dabei einen besonders tuntig aussehenden Kerl ansah, der eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte.

„Ich hab keinen Plan, warum sie mich so ansehen. Ich bin nur das Opfer." Ein Mädchen fing an zu lachen.

„Klar Arakune, du bist unser Unschuldslamm, das glaubt dir sicher jeder du tuntige Schwuchtel."

„Misao!", ging der Lehrer dazwischen.

„Ja 'tschuldigung, aber es ist doch so."

„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, du willst doch nicht schon direkt einen Klassenbucheintrag kriegen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, sensei." Der Kehrer nickte und setzte seinen Vortrag fort. Nach 5 Minuten vernahmen sie ein Schnarchen hinter sich. Setsuna und Raziel drehten ihre Köpfe und sahen gerade noch, wie jemand krachend vom Stuhl flog. Alle sahen zum Lehrer, in der Hoffnung, dass es eine Standpauke gab. Der Lehrer winkte jedoch ab und...schickte sie nach Hause. Der Heimweg verlief schweigsam. Setsuna und Raziel verabredeten sich für den nächsten Morgen an der Bäckerei und gingen dann getrennte Wege. Zu Hause angekommen, warf Setsuna seine Schultasche in die Ecke. Seine Eltern waren noch arbeiten und Sara war auch noch nicht wieder da. Also ging er in sein Zimmer und schaute nach E-Mails. Mike hatte ihm tatsächlich schon zurückgeschrieben. Er farget, ob Sestuna den 1. Tag überlebt hatte, sonst nur ne Menge uninteressantes. Außerdem fragte er noch, ob Setsuna nicht in den Ferien nach England kommen wollte.

„Spinner, klar komm ich...wenn ich dann noch lebe.", dachte Setsuna und schrieb eine Antwort. Vor allem diesen komischen Kira beschrieb er ausführlich.  
  
Raziel war froh, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Bei der miesen Laune, die er am Morgen gehabt hatte, war es gut möglich, dass er bereits bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit ausgerastet wäre. Kato war komischerweise auch noch nicht da.

„Wow, der Lehrer muss ja ne Menge Geduld haben. Es hat noch niemand geschafft, Yue 5 Stunden in der Schule zu halten. Na ja, wahrscheinlich schwänzt er eh die letzten Stunden.", dachte Raziel und ging zu seiner Mutter.

„Du bist ja schon wieder da?"

„Ja, wir haben dem Lehrer mal wieder nicht zugehört, da hat er uns nach Hause geschickt."

„Lass das nicht deinen Vater hören, der will, dass..."

„...wir immer schön aufpassen. Jaja."

„Wo ist eigentlich Yue?"

„Was weiß ich? Interessiert mich auch nicht. Was gibt's zu essen?" Seine Mutter warft ihm einen verärgerten Blick und Nuschelte zur Antwort: „Sushi."Raziel verzog das Gesicht. Sushi gehörte nun nicht wirklich zu seinem Lieblingsessen. Kurz darauf kam Kato nach Hause und hatte miserable Laune.

„Dieses Arschloch von Sevothtarte hat mich nachsitzen lassen."

„Du hast Sevothtarte? Worin denn?"

„Geht dich nen Scheißdreck an. Und jetzt verpiss dich, ich will in mein Zimmer?"

„YUE!", rief seine Mutter.

„Was denn? Ich hab ihm doch nur gesagt, dass er sich verpissen soll. Er NERVT!!"

„Das ist mir egal. Du fragst ihn jetzt in normaler Tonart, ob er zur seite geht."

„Ach, so'n Quatsch!", er schubste Raziel gegen die Küchentheke, ging in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür so laut zu, dass Raziel schon befürchtete, dass sämtlich Fensterscheiben aus den Rahmen fielen. Er kämpfte sich hoch und fühlte eine dicke Beule an der Stirn.

„Zum Glück sind meine Haare lang genug, ums zu verdecken.", dachte er und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte beschlossen, nach dem Mittagessen zu verschwinden. Er hatte eh noch Karate.


	2. Setsuna der Tollpatsch oder: das katastr...

Hi Leute!

Jetzt haben wir schon das 2. Kapitel (okay, eigentlich noch nich viel, aber egal) Azrael kann im Moment nicht denken und darum übernehme ich jetzt mal das Vorwort. Für alle, die es nicht wissen, weil sie das Vorwort im ersten Kapitel nicht richtig gelesen haben, ich bin Luina, die Co-Autorin (Zwischenruf Azra: Mein Assi!). Was eigentlich heißt, ich sorge dafür, dass diese Fic noch lesbar ist...

Azrael: Sie wäre so auch noch lesbar, nur nicht für die Jugend!!!

Luina: Das stimmt allerdings... Du bist eben sadistisch.

Azrael: Ich weiß... Kann ich nix für, mir gings in meiner Kindheit zu gut.

Luina: Und dafür müssen harmlose und vor allem wehrlose Mangacharas um so mehr leiden?????

Azra: Ich kann ja auch dich leiden lassen, wenn's dir lieber ist!

Luina: Du vergisst, ich bin ein realer Mensch, und keine Animefigur.

Azra: Muss mir glatt entfallen sein. Egal... Du sorgst halt dafür, dass wir die Jugend nicht verderben, schon kapiert...

Luina. Eine von deiner Sorte reicht auch vollkommen!

Azra: Ich weiß. Ich bin einzigartig... zum Glück

Luina: Meine Rede. Merkst du's? Wir fangen wieder damit an...

Azra: Schnelle Unterbindung.... Hab heut eh kein Bock zu streiten... (Scherz., ätsch!)

Luina: Wir wollen hier doch keine Leser vergraulen. An dieser Stelle noch ein Dankeschön an alle Kommischreiber!

Kay-Mika: Danke für das Lob, sorry das es mit diesem Chappie so lange gedauert hat, aber ich (Luina) hatte nen Virus aufm Rechner und bis ich den wieder los war... nja, und wir haben beide auch ziemlich Stress in der Schule und so, also ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es uns, wenn es wieder ne Weile dauert, ich aber versuche auf jeden Fall, die Chappies in Zukunft schneller hochzuladen . Ich bin ja hier diejenige von uns mit I-net Anschluss...

Shira111: Auch dir ein dickes Dankeschön! Sehr schmeichelhaft, das du dich dafür extra hast registrieren lassen. Sobald ich rausgekriegt habe, wie man das ändert wird das erledigt.

Und es geht auf jeden Fall weiter und hoffentlich etwas verständlicher als im Manga. Da haben wir beide am Ende nicht wirklich verstanden, was die von uns will. Oder sind wir einfach zu blöd?

Nja, jetzt zum wesentlichen: Den Charabeschreibungen!

Heute stellen wir euch Kato und Kira vor, viel Spaß!

Charakterbeschreibungen:

Kato: Durchgeknallter Bruder von Raziel. Hatte eine mittel bis schwere Kindheit, da er von seinen älteren Schwestern, Su und Mitsune, traktiert und von seinem Vater regelmäßig vermöbelt wurde. Hängt immer mit Kira ab. Heute gewalttätiger Schläger, dessen größte Sorge ist, dass Raziel schwul sein könnte. Sein Lieblingssatz: „Das geht dich nix an."Auch wenn es nicht immer so rüberkommt, mag er seinen Bruder eigentlich, was wohl auch mit ihrer grauenhaften Kindheit zusammenhängt.

Kira: Quasi die rechte Hand von Gott. Er weiß alles und kennt so ungefähr jeden. Man kann nichts vor ihm verheimlichen. Obwohl Kira ruhiger ist als Kato, ist er genauso gewalttätig, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Er stammt aus einer sehr reichen Familie und sein Vater ist... Das wird später verraten. Er ist außerdem der Cousin von Tahiko (Freund von Raziel, der aber eigentlich erst spääääääter vorkommt und in diesem Kapitel nur kurz erwähnt wird) und die beiden mögen sich... oder auch nicht. Ansonsten kann man nicht viel über ihn sagen... Das kommt alles später, da wir sonst wahrscheinlich einen späteren Teil der Story verraten müssten...

Setsuna, der Tollpatsch, oder: das katastrophale Familienverhältnis der Katos (Teil 1)

Setsuna wünschte sich, er könnte Sara irgendwie abschalten. Schon seit Stunden, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, textete sie ihn mit Schwärmereien über die neue Schule, ihre ach so tollen Klassenkameraden und die supernetten Lehrer zu. Setsuna war ganz und gar nicht ihrer Meinung, sagte aber nichts. Außerdem würde sie ihm eh nicht glauben, was er so über die Lehrer erfahren hatte.

„...Und dieser Raziel. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er so unglaublich süß ist???" „Das liegt daran, dass ich NICHT schwul bin. Und jetzt verschwinde gefälligst, ich will noch die restlichen Mail lesen."

„Ja, aber ich war doch noch gar nicht fer..."

„RAUS!!!"Beleidigt ging Sara raus und rief eine ihrer neuen Freundinnen an.

Setsuna hörte nur noch „Hey Sanjo!", dann knallte er seine Zimmertür zu. Anscheinend hatte Sara noch nicht mitgekriegt, was hier so alles abging. „Sie wird's schon noch früh genug erfahren.", dachte er und wandte sich seinem Computer zu. Dieser hatte jedoch scheinbar was besseres zu tun, als eine Internetverbindung zu schalten, woraufhin sich Setsuna mit seiner Playstation vergnügen musste.

Raziel kam erst spät nach Hause. Es war 22:30 Uhr. Er war nach dem Training noch mit einem Kumpel unterwegs gewesen. Als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss, rief sein Vater:

„Wo hast du dich so lange rumgetrieben?"

„Willst du sowieso nicht wissen."

„Sei nicht so frech . Ich will sofort wissen, wo du warst."

„Beim Karate, wie immer montags."

„Seit wann trainierst du so lange?"

„Mensch, jetzt nerv nicht. Ich war noch mit Tahiko unterwegs, der fliegt morgen schließlich nach Amerika.", er sah seinen Vater an, der wütend auf ihn zu kam.

„Du wirst noch..."

„...schlimmer als Yue, ich weiß." Bevor sein Vater auf ihn losgehen konnte, verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab.

Am nächsten Tag waren die Lehrer so dreist und fingen direkt mit Unterricht an. Ihr Argument: Die Ferien sind schließlich vorbei. Zur Mittagspause hatten sie schon so viel aufbekommen, dass Setsuna zweifelte, vor seinem 20. Geburtstag damit fertig zu werden. Er saß gerade draußen in einer Sitzecke, als diese komische Tunte aus seiner Klasse auf ihn zukam.

„Was willst du...ähm...Arakune?"

„Oh, der Herr erinnert sich an meinen Namen. Wie schön. Ich will nur was wissen. Du hängst doch immer mit diesem Raziel von den Red Devils rum."

„Ja und?"

„Gehörst du zu denen?"

„Ähh... nein."

„Sicher? Du solltest gut darauf achten, mit wem du dich einlässt. Das ist'n Haufen Schwerverbrecher, hat dir das dein neuer Freund nicht gesagt?"

„Und was seid ihr? Wohl diejenigen, die für Recht und Ordnung sorgen?", mischte sich Raziel ein.

„Nein, das ist viel zu anstrengend. Wofür gibt's schließlich die Polizei? Aber ich hab nicht mit dir geredet, du Penner."

„Ich hab auch einen Namen!"

„Das muss mir glatt entfallen sein."

„Ach, verpiss dich doch."

„Auch wenn Kato dein Bruder ist, hast DU mir gar nichts zu sagen."

„Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du hast Setsuna doch gefragt, also zisch ab."Das reichte Arakune. Bervor Setsuna etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich auf Raziel gestürzt. Er traf ihn mit seinem ersten Schlag direkt ins Gesicht, so dass Raziels Nase anfing zu bluten. Wieder stürzte sich Arakune auf ihn, diesmal war Raziel jedoch besser vorbereitet und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Arakune flog der Länge nach hin, was ihm aber nichts ausmachte, denn er startete noch einen Angriff. Der endete jedoch genauso we der vorige. Mit einem harten Karateschlag hatte Raziel ihn ebenfalls eine blutige Nase verpasst und ihn auf den Boden befördert. „1:1", dachte Setsuna.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen.", fauchte Arakune und verschwand.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt.", meinte Raziel gelassen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Setsuna sah ihn fassungslos an. „Was?", fragte Raziel scheinheilig. „Ähm, dass du ihn so vermöbelst, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, so schaust du nämlich gar nicht aus."

„Ist auch besser so, dann werde ich nämlich oft unteschätzt. Aber der war ja nun nicht wirklich schwer. Komm, es klingelt."Kopfschüttelnd folgte Setsuna Raziel.

Sie hatten jetzt Bio. Arahune war ebenfalls in ihrem Kurs und kam erst mal 10 Minuten zu spät, worüber der Lehrer etwas sauer war.

„Wie nett, dass sie den Raum auch endlich gefunden haben. Dafür werde ich sie wohl ins Kursbuch eintragen müssen. Sie werden diese Zeit wieder aufholen und heute Mittag nachsitzen."

„Werd ich das? Glaub ich nicht."

„Oh doch, das wirst du..."

„Ach, sie können mich mal.", sagte Arakune und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe.

„Solltest du nicht erscheinen, werde ich dein Benehmen dem Schulleiter melden."

„Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können, aber hören sie auf mich zu nerven."

„Also wirklich... Na ja, wir fangen jetzt an. Der Aufbau der pflanzlichen Zellen..."Setsuna hörte nicht weiter zu, jetzt wirde es eh uninteressant. Stattdessen redete er mit Raziel.

„Weißt du wo Arakune so lange war? Er hat eben ziemlich sauer zu uns rübergeschaut." „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich bei Michael ausgeheult."Setsuna lachte erst, dann fragte er: „Muss ich das ernst nehmen? Ich will mich nämlich nicht mit dem anlegen."Raziel zuckte mit den Schultern, er schien sich keine großen Sorgen deswegen zu machen.

„Mika wird wohl nichts machen. Arakune hat viel zu wenig Einfluss, um eine große Aktion anzustacheln."Das beruhigte Setsuna überhaupt nicht, aber er fragte auch nicht weiter.

Als Raziel nach Hause kam, war sein Bruder bereits da.

„OH. Hast du schon frei oder hatten die Lehrer wieder keinen Bock auf dich?", fragte Raziel. „Sei nicht so frech, sonst setzts was. Mami und Papi können dir nämlich nicht helfen."„Erstens: Helfen die mir eh nicht und Zweitens wagst du es eh nicht."

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen. Ach übrigens, ich hab gehört, dass du die kleine Schwuchtel aus deiner Klasse vermöbelt hast, stimmt das?"

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Also ja. Wenn du ihn beim nächsten Mal umlegst, darfst du vielleicht bei uns einsteigen." „Danke, aber ich verzichte. Hab keinen Bock wegen der Tunte im Knast zu landen."

„Mitsune holt dich da wohl raus. Sie ist doch jetzt Miss Superstaranwältin ."

„Ich weiß und Su macht dann einen ellenlangen Zeitungsartikel daraus, schon klar."Su und Mitsune waren ihre älteren Schwestern und dazu Zwillinge. Sie wohnten aber mittlerweile nicht mehr zu Hause.

Es klingelte und Kira stand vor der Tür. Er schubste Raziel, der die Tür geöffnet hatte, zur Seite und fragte:

„Kommst du?"Raziel wurde sauer.

„Und deswegen hast du mich jetzt geschubst?!?"Er stand auf. Kato und Kira gingen, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Raziel stand wieder im Weg, wurde aber diesmal von Kato zur Seite gedrückt. „Ach, ihr könnt mich mal.", fluchte er, woraufhin Kato ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte. „Die beiden planen doch wieder was, warum sonst sollte Kira sein Katana dabei haben?", dachte Raziel und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als sein Vater nach Hause kam.

„Wo will Yue schon wieder hin?"

„Was weiß ich? Der redet doch eh nicht mit mir."Das war die falsche Antwort, was Raziel aber erst merkte, als sein Vater ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug. Etwas benommen sackte Raziel zu Boden.

„Sei nicht immer so unverschämt, sonst werde ich dir Manieren beibringen...Auf meine Art. Die von deiner Mutter hat ja offensichtlich nicht funktioniert.", schrie Seichiro Kato.

„Reg dich ab. Du hast wohl wieder zu viel getr..."Watsch. Der nächste Schlag traf ihn in der Magengegend und er bekam kurz keine Luft, dann schrie er zurück. „ICH WEIß WIRKLICH NICHT WO YUE HIN IST. DASS DU ABER AUCH IMMER GLEICH ZUSCHLAGEN MUSST! KEIN WUNDER DASS ER EBENSO GEWALTTÄTIG WURDE WIE DU!"

„DAS REICHT! DU HAST HAUSARREST! Ich hoffe nur, dass du wirklich nicht weißt wo Yue ist, sonst..."Seichiro ging ins Wohnzimmer und stieß seine Frau Mineko zur Seite, da sie in der Tür stand. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wgen konnte, Raziel zu helfen. Ihre entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als Seichiro nach ihr rief. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Raziel, der langsam aufstand, verschwand sie. Als Raziel in seinem Zimmer war, fragte er sich zum x-ten Mal, warum er sich das eigentlich immer wieder gefallen ließ.

Setsuna hatte überhaupt keinen Bock zu Hause rumzuhängen, also beschloss er, noch einmal die Gegend zu erkunden. Da er sich inzwischen besser auskannte, dachte er, er würde sich nicht wieder verlaufen. Dachte er. Nach einer Stunde ziellosen umherlaufens hatte er sich, zum zweiten Mal, komplett verlaufen. „Ja, super. Schon wieder! Der Alkohol sollte doch mittlerweile eigentlich abgebaut werden. Mann bin ich schusselig. Und jetzt?"Setsuna verfluchte seine eigene Blödheit und versuchte, einfach den Weg zurückzulaufen, der er gekommen war. Zwecklos. Er hatte zu viele Abzweigungen genommen, was dazu führte, dass er sich noch mehr verirrte. Er hatte zwar sein Handy mit, aber wen sollte er schon anrufen? Seine Eltern waren noch arbeiten, Sara kannte sich hier genauso wenig aus, wie er und Raziels Nummer hatte er auch nicht. Der würde sich eh schlapplachen, wenn er das erfahren würde. Plötzlich hörte Setsuna eine Stimme. Es war definitiv ein Madchen.

„...Na und? Du bist...Ich will halt nichts von dir."

„Ja, aber warum denn nicht?"

„Du bist halt nicht mein Typ!!!" Setsuna ging den Stimmen nach und sah bald zwei Personen, die sich stritten. Der Junge hatte schwarze Haare und hatte etwas dunklere Haut. Das Mädchen war, wie der Junge, etwa 14 oder 15 Jahre alt.

„Und jetzt verschwinde Voice."

„Ich will erst wissen, warum!" Da sah das Mädchen Setsuna und grinste. Erst jetzt fiel Setsuna auf, dass sie weißblonde Haare hatte. Vorher hatten sie ganz weiß gewirkt. Sie lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftigst.

„Bin ich im falschen Film?", fragte sich Setsuna.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Schatzi. Jetzt kannst du ja gehen Voice, schließlich weißt du ja jetzt warum. Ich bin beschäftigt."Voice warf Setsuna, der zwar nix verstand aber das Spiel mitspielte, einen wütenden Blick zu und ging. Kaum war ewr weg, ließ das Mädchen Setsuna los und sagte: „Super dass du da warst und auch noch mitgemacht hast. Du bist mein Retter."„Hä? Was war hier eigetnlich los?"

„Was? Oh, ach so... Ich musste nur einen nervenden Verehrer loswerden. Ich bin übrigens Kurai."

„Aha. Ich heiß Setsuna. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.", antwortete er, während er dachte: „Die müssen ja alle völlig bekloppte Eltern haben, bei den geknackten Namen."Kurai redete weiter.

„So, jetzt hast du was gut bei mir."

„Äh...ja, nun, wie soll ich sagen. Ich bin neu hier uind jetzt hab ich mich total verlaufen. Vielleicht könntest du...?"

„Klar! Wo wohnst du denn?" Setsuna sagte es ihr und Kurai sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du weißt, dass das das Gebiet der Red Devils ist, oder?"

„Klar, wo liegt das Problem?"

„Wenn die mich da sehen, bin ich erledigt."

„Jetzt sag nicht, du..."

„Jep. Ich gehör zu den Angels, aber...Na gut, ich bring dich nach Hause. Komm.."

„Hier muss es doch auch Leute geben, die nicht zu irgendeiner von diesen Blöden Gruppen gehört.", überlegte Setsuna und ging hinter Kurai her. Nach einer Weile kam ihm die Gegend wieder bekannt vor. Obwohl Kurai erst mehr als skeptisch gewesen war, brachte sie ihn fast bis zur Haustür. Als sie an einer dunklen Ecke vorbeigingen, kamen ihnen plötzlich Kira entgegen und rannte Setsuna fast um. Kurai wurde vor Angst richtig blass, als sie ihn erkannte. Kira achtete wieder nicht auf Setsuna, sondern sprach direkt mit Kurai.

„Was willst du denn hier? Kato ist sauer, du solltest dich verpissen, sonst kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen."Kurai sagte nichts mehr, sonder rannte, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. „Wahrscheinlich tut's das auch.", dachte Setsuna. Nun sah Kira auch ihn an.

„KIRA! Was soll der Mist?", hörte man Kato meckern. Kira schien das jedoch nicht zu stören.

„Was hast du mit der kleinen zu schaffen?"

„Was geht's dich an?"

„Das ist unser Gebiet. Kleine Kinder wie sie haben hier nichts verloren."

„Ach, du sorgst dich um sie."

„Nein. Also, warum hast du sie hier angeschleppt?"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„NEIN! Scheinbar hat Raziel dir immer noch nicht alle Regeln erklärt. 1. DU hast hier nichts zu melden und redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. 2. DU hast jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Und 3. Sollte ich rausfinden, dass DU gelogen hast, habe ICH keine Hemmungen, es DIR irgendwie heimzuzahlen. Wie gesagt, dass Gebiet gehört uns und hier wird sich niemand darum kümmern was dir passiert sein könnte, außer, dass man sofort sieht, dass du gelogen hast, verlass dich drauf. Also, entweder, du beantwortes jetzt meine Frage, oder... ich schneid dir die Kehle durch, du hast es in der Hand."Wie um zu unterstreichen, dass er es ernst meinte, zog Kira plötzlich ein langes Schwert und fuchtelte damit bedrohlich nahe an Setsunas Hals rum Setsuna verließ der Mut.

„R-reg dich ab. Ich...hatte mich verlaufen...und...äh, sie hat mir den Weg zurückgezeigt." Da meldete sich Kato wieder.

„KIRA! WIE SOLL ICH MEINEN STOFF VERTICKEN, WENN DU..."

„Nicht aufregen, ist schlecht für den Blutdruck.", antwortete Kira. Setsuna wollte gerade gehen.

„Moment Mal, mitkommen."Kira zog ihn hinter sich her in die dunkle Ecke. Kato steckte gerade ein paar Scheine ein und gab einem Ziemlich schräg aussehenden Kerl eine kleine Tüte. Der Kerl verschwand, sobald er sie hatte. Jetzt bemerkt Kato Setsuna.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL???"

„Du sollst dich doch nicht aufregen."

„WER IST DAS ÜBERHAUPT!"

„Der neue Freund von deinem Bruder."

„WAS?"Ach du scheiße, ist Raziel etwa schwul?"

„Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Aber ich dachte, dass es dich vielleicht interessiert, dass er auch mit diesem Kurai- Kind rumhängt."

„Oh Gott. Mein Bruder ist schwul und sein Freund ein Kinderschänder."

„Hallo?", meldeste sich Setsuna zu Wort. „ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL UND RAZIEL BESTIMMT AUCH NICHT."

„Das will ich für dich hoffen."Damit wandte er sich wieder an Kira. „Warum hast du ihn eigentlich hier angeschleppt, während ICH MEINEN STOFF VERTICKE?"

„Ach, der verrät eh nichts."

„Ich könnte auf der Stelle zu den Bullen gehen und..."

Kira packte Setsunas Arme und verschrenkte sie hinter dessen Rücken, während Kato ein Messer zog und es ihm an die Kehle hielt.

„Wenn du das tust, bist du schneller tot, als du bis 3 zählen kannst. Haben wir uns verstanden?"Setsuna nickte nur. „Also gut, du stehst von nun an unter Beobachtung. Solltest du auch nur zu irgendeinem, sei es Raziel, die kleinste Andeutung auf unsere Geschäfte machen, schlitz ich dich auf, kapiert? Kira, ich glaube, du kannst ihn loslassen, diese Memme fängt sonst noch an zu heulen."Kira ließ ihn los. „Und jetzt verpiss dich."

Setsuna rannte schnell weg, bevor die beiden es sich ander überlegen konnten. Kaum hatte er die Wohnungstür geschlossen, nervte Sara ihn mit noch nervigeren Fragen.

„WO WARST DU SCHON WIEDER?", schrie sie ihn an. „Mama und Papa haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Du nervst. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

„WAAAAS? Du...", aber Setsuna hatte schon die Zimmertür hinter sich zugeknallt.

„Was ein Scheißtag", dachte er, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. In England hatte er so was noch nie erlebt, außerdem bezweifelte er, dass es da jemals so werden würde. „Die spinnen hiel alle total, voll die Barbaren. Und ich dachte, Japan wäre ein superweit entwickeltes Land.", murmelte er und ging an seinen Computer um seine Mails zu checken. Mike hatte noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. „Toll", dachte er. „Hab ich ihn mit meiner letzten Mail vergrault, oder was?"Er schaltete den Computer wieder aus und machte Hausaufgaben.

-To be continued-

Sooo, das war's für heute. Wie beim ersten Kapitel heißt es auch hier: Ohne Kommis geht es nicht weiter, okay? Also schreibt fleißig!


End file.
